Andy You're A Star
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Song-Fic to The Killers' Andy You're A Star. Andy kisses someone else...and it takes a well known stranger to help Donna understand why. Follow on to A Love So Young Lost Too Soon


A/N: Donnie Tyler-Smith and Andy Castle, it has been a lifetime since I wrote these two. Least that's how long it feels. Hehe. This story is dedicated to **Aslook **because they left a review on _A Love So Young Lost Too Soon _asking me to wrote another one, and actually making me get on and write it, because I had been planning this for ages. People who are to *blame* for this story also are; my friend Steph (Lady Clark - Weasley Of Books), for the storyline, and my twin Lola (Rose Tyler) for getting me into _The Killers _and making me fall in love with this song. Please R&R everyone!

_Andy You're A Star  
Donnie's POV:_

_1, 2  
__On the field I remember you were incredible  
Hey, shut up, hey shut up, yeah  
On the field I remember you were incredible  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

'I'll see you in a while, Donnie' Andy said through my bedroom door. The TARDIS had just landed in Cardiff - AKA Dullsville - to refuel.

'Hang on a minute, Andy' I replied, while attempting to pull a black converse over my foot. 'I'll be ready in, like, a minute' My attempt was unsuccessful and I fell backwards onto my bed.

'Donnie, not being funny or anything, but I know you. You're a teenage girl. A minute is more like an hour for you' Andy replied.

'That's so stereotypical' I moaned.

'But true' said Andy. 'So I'll see you in a while'

'See ya' I called, and say on my bed properly to get the uncooperative converse on my feet. Once I had I jumped up and when I caught my image in the mirror I freaked out about my hair. The sort-of-curlyness of it was causing it to look a complete and utter mess. The Doctor told me I looked just like my Mum, but Mum's hair was never curly, but then again Mum's hair was never this long. As I pulled a brush through it, I realised how right Andy was, I was a stereotypical teenage girl. Is that boy ever wrong about anything?

I smiled as I remembered the answer to that. Yes, he once had been wrong. And if it hadn't been for a Black Hole pulling the TARDIS into the parallel world me and Andy wouldn't be together. And that was a terrifying thought._  
_

_On the match with the boys  
You think you're alone  
With the pain that you drain from love  
_

Once I was finally ok with my hair, I grabbed my bag and left my bedroom. As I entered the TARDIS control room, Mum was looking incredibly bored while the Doctor was watching something on the TARDIS screen.

He looked up at me 'Andy left ages ago you know'

I rolled my eyes, and in a really moan-y voice said 'I wasn't that long'

'Only about 10 minutes sweetheart' Mum said with a smile. She sounded just like Nan whenever she said 'sweetheart'.

'Exactly' I smiled back 'Not long at all. I'm going to find him now'

'Be careful' warned Mum, causing both me and the Doctor to laugh. 'What's funny?'

'15 year old girl, travelling in Time and Space' said the Doctor 'which is obviously no problem. But Cardiff now, Donnie, you have to "be careful"'

I noticed - though the Doctor didn't - Mum roll her eyes. 'Hey, Cardiff is dangerous'

'I suggest you leave before she gets into "Don't go too far", "look both ways before crossing the road" and "don't talk to any strangers"'

I laughed and went to got out but Mum stopped me. 'Oh and Donnie' I turned back to face her. 'Don't do any of those things'

'Goodbye, Mum' I said and walked out.

I looked in all the obvious places for Andy; the part we'd gone to last time we were in Dullsville, the coffee shop, shops in town, but I couldn't find him.

_In a car with a girl  
Promise me, she's not your world  
Coz Andy you're a star  
Get down  
_

After a while of searching I finally found him. He was sitting at an outside table to a café we'd never been to before. I was about to walk up to him and moan about him disappearing, when I saw someone join him. I stopped and just watched, it was a girl about the same age as us. She had long wavy brown hair, and small square glasses. As she sat down she placed two cups on the table. Part of me said I should just go up to them and sit down. After all this girl was obviously just a friend of Andy's. I trusted him…didn't I? Another part of me said I should just walk away. Forget about it and _actually _trust him. But I ended up doing neither. I just stayed there watching. Both of them sipped at their drinks, while talking and laughing. After a while the girl put her drink down - Andy had already put his down - leaned forward, and kissed him.

_Pull away Andy _I screamed in my mind. _Andy just pull away _

He didn't. He kissed back.

I ran away. Just ran. I text him "How could you?" so that he knew I knew, but so that he couldn't follow me straight away…if he even wanted to follow me.

_Leave your number on the locker  
And I'll give you a call  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

I found myself sitting by the bat with my legs swinging above he water, leaning forward against the railing, staring at the water but now really seeing it.

I never thought Andy would do something like this. I always thought I could trust him completely because I know him inside out. Obviously I didn't know him as well as I thought. Did he realise how much it would hurt me? Because I sure as hell didn't. I never thought it would hurt this much. I never thought…of course I never thought. Why would I have ever thought about how much it would hurt to see him kiss someone else? I trusted him with all my heart. I trusted him _with _my heart. The irony was he had called me a typical teenage girl, and he was just a typical teenage boy…

'Hey, you ok?'

An American accent stopped my trial of thought and brought me back to Dullsville. I looked up to see a really good looking guy of about 35 stood beside me looking concerned.

'Fine' I replied simply, wiping unwanted tears from my eyes.

'Yeah, you look it too' He said sarcastically, but it was gentle sarcasm.

I stood up and looked at him 'Not being funny or anything but would you be all right if you saw your boyfriend kissing someone else while stuck in Dullsville for 12 hours while you way of transport refuels?'

I hadn't meant to call Cardiff 'Dullsville' outside, heck I hadn't meant to say any of that.

'There's only one way of transport that I know of that take 12 hours to refuel I _Cardiff' _He put emphasis on. 'And there is nothing dull about Cardiff, you just have to know where to look for the interesting stuff'

'Yeah I know' I said, adding in my head _but when you're used to Time and Space it's Dullsville! _'And believe me we're not talking about the same mode of transport'

He nodded his head in agreement 'You're probably not talking about the TARDIS are you? Hell, you probably don't even know what…'

The shocked looked on my face quietened him, and I realised something. 'You're Captain Jack Harkness aren't you?'

'How do you know that?' He asked looking at me sideways 'Who are you?'

I smiled 'Donna Tyler-Smith, but everyone calls me Donnie' I replied. 'I'm…'

'Rose's daughter?' He finished for me. 'Wow'

_Leave your legacy in gold  
On the plaques that line the hall  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_  
_Me and Jack talked for a while there. Well I say 'we talked', after Jack got over the shock of me being 'Little Rosie's daughter' it was mostly just me talking about Andy. How he convinced me to go with Mum and the Doctor, and how we ended up in the parallel world again and he came with us. And how we travelled with Mum and the Doctor happy together, and everything seemed great…Until now. During the time I was talking a text came through from Andy but I didn't even bother to read it.

'You know what I think?' Jack didn't wait for me to answer before continuing. 'You and Andy have been together for a while, and apart from Rose and the Doctor, and random aliens and stuff it's just been the two of you. All the time. You haven't had any time apart really, no time to just hang out with friends away from each other. I bet you Andy just…'

'I would never…' I tried to interrupt.

'Donnie, Andy's a guy. Guy's react differently to girl in everything' Jack told me 'I'll bet you anything that he's feeling terrible and is looking for you right now. He's still your Andy, he just messed up' Jack pulled my phone out of my pocket, and passed it over to me 'Why don't you see what he's got to say, eh?'

_On the streets, such a sweet face  
Jumping town  
__In the staff room the verdict is in  
__In a car with a girl  
Promise me, she's not your world  
_

'I'm so sorry, Donnie. I dont no wat I was thinking. Can we talk? Love Andy'

Had I not spoken to Jack I probably would've either not bothered to answer or wouldn't told him to leave me alone, but I had spoken to Jack, so I replied with where I was.

When I saw Andy coming, I walked away from Jack a bit. This was too personal to be done in front of anyone else. Especially someone like Jack.

'Donnie' Andy looked completely lost for words. His face was more readable than I'd ever seen it; regret was written all over it. After a moment searching Andy gave up and settled for 'I'm so sorry' and it was so heartfelt and sincere that I realised that even if I hadn't see Jack I wouldn't have been angry with him for long. I wouldn't have been able to stay angry.

I did need to know if Jack was right though. 'Why?' I whispered, worried that if I spoke much louder it might give away how upset how I had been, and sort of still was. Although that was probably obvious in my face.

'I-I don't know' He replied. He had the decency to at least try to explain. 'She was just a friend, barely even that. I'd just met her and we got talking. It was just…normal, you know, Donnie, just normal. We see all this amazing stuff all the time, but we never really get the chance to do anything normal. Just be teenagers.' He paused and looked me in the eyes 'It didn't mean anything. It was just a spur of the moment reaction that I regretted instantly. Nothing more'

'So you're still my Andy?' I asked, still talking quietly.

'Donnie, I'll always been your Andy' replied Andy.

A smile grew on my face involuntarily, I said - in my usual voice - 'Whereas this would mean something?' and leaned forward and kissed him

'So much more' Andy agreed after the kiss, and hugged me

_Coz Andy you're a star  
In nobody's eyes but mine  
Andy you're a star  
In nobody's eyes but mine  
_

'Awwww you two are sweet' Jack cooed, causing me to giggle. 'I can not believe you were worried about losing him. Though I can understand why you wouldn't want to'

I rolled my eyes. All Mum's stories had been true after all.

'Donnie…' Andy looked from me to Jack, and back again. 'Who's this?'

'Captain Jack Harkness' I replied. 'Remember when Mum and the Doctor langed in world war II and…'

'Yeah, I know the sto…'

Jack didn't let Andy finish 'And I caught Rose Tyler from certain death as she fell from a barrage balloon'

'Tyler-Smith' both me and Andy corrected automatically.

We stayed talking with Jack for a while - he told us all about Torchwood, while we told him all the things we'd seen in Time and Space - before heading back to the TARDIS.

'Donnie, do you mind if we don't tell you Mum about today?' Andy asked on the way back.

'Why?' I replied teasingly. 'You scared?'

Andy stared at me in mock horror. 'Of course not'

'Uh huh' I agreed sarcastically.

'Maybe a little bit' Andy admitted in a small voice, his eyes wide reminded me of a puppy.

I giggled. 'I didn't plan to tell her anything' I said and wrapped my arm around his waist as we continued walking back to the TARDIS. Back home

_Andy you're a star  
In nobody's eyes…  
In nobody's eyes but mine_

* * *

A/N: I've been thinking about writing an alternative version of The Next Doctor with Donnie, Andy, and Rose with the Doctor in it. When you review (please review *puppy eyes*) let me know if you think I should.


End file.
